


Livy's Self Indulgent Tron AU

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Tron - Freeform, tron legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, took me and some friend's roleplaying OCs and plugged em into the plot of Tron Legacy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac Lim has been missing for six years.

His son does not miss him.

At least. He didn't think he did. But when Lysander gets a mysterious email one day from his father's old computer claiming he was still alive, well.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't  _ curious. _ Yes. That's what it was. Curious.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, it said I would find answers on his old computer, so. Look through his computer, I guess."

"Hm." His best friend, Ripley, crunched another handful of their flamin' hot cheetos. "And what if you do find him? Like, some magical clue to his whereabouts. Are you ready to deal with that, like, emotionally?"

Lysander stays quiet for a moment, before opting to change the subject. "How's that new program you're working on?"

"Smooth, Lim. Very smooth." They wiped their hands on their pants and tapped on the keyboard in front of them. "Overall? Better than your ability to dodge questions. It's been going good. The new system has been working pretty well for me, and I've been making decent progress. I will say though, I've been going back a few times to compare it against some old code, and-"

"Is this about that Tron project from a couple years back?"

They shrugged. "What can I say. Was some of the coolest shit I ever programmed in my life. Sucks that it just like, stopped working one day." They adjust their goggles and lean back in their chair. "I just wish I knew what  _ happened. _ That's what I should really be working on, not this new stuff."

"Knowing you, you'll probably just decide 'fuck sleep' and do both."

They smiled. "You know me so well."

* * *

It takes Lysander several days to work up the courage to enter his father's old office. 

No one had been inside the building in months, possibly years, and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

He sat down hard in his father's expensive, leather office chair (something he would never be allowed to do if his father were actually here) and, wiping away the dust from the keyboard and screen, started up the computer.

It spends several seconds booting up before the first text message apears on screen.

_ Identify User _

Lysander takes a deep breath.  _ Isaac. _ he types.

It takes a moment to process his response before popping up another messagea nd a short list of options.

_ Welcome Isaac. _

_ Boot normally  _

_ Boot alternate OS _

_ Enter gate _

Lysander, predictably, raises an eyebrow at the last one. He moves the cursor over it and presses enter.

It is at this point that all hell breaks loose. Lysander freezes, and feels himself being almost unzipped, as every part of his being was stripped away piece by piece like a reverse 3d printer.

He wakes up in the middle of a street. He's wearing a different outfit, his clothes are dark and non-descript. He looks around and the buildings, they're not regular Seattle buildings- they're uniform, with straight clean lines and strips of light running around their edges-

He hears a noise. Like a helicopter, he thinks. He looks up. It is not a helicopter.

The thing (ship? carrier? two-legged flying death machine?) Lands, the cockpit lowering itself to ground level. Two heavily armored figures (the armor has lights too. Does everything have that here?) Emerge from the ship/death trap and grab lysander by his shirt. One checks his back.

"No disk."

"Another stray"

"Bag 'em up"

Lysander, dazed and confused and having  _ no  _ fucking idea what's going on gets dragged aboard the ship.


	2. Recognizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles from here on out are just going to be the correlating songs from the soundtrack methinks. Do yourself a favor and give them a listen.

The ride is. Eventful? Yeah. We'll call it eventful.

Lysander is clicked into a line of others, restraints clamping on his arms and feet so he is unable to move. The ship takes off. The other captees all seem to be in varying levels of distress. One, near the end, is quietly repeating to himself "not the games. Not the games. Not the games."

Lysander looks to his right. Heavily armored gaurds. He looks to his left. The person next to him looks back. His face is a mess of pixels in the vauge shape of a wound. Lysander tries his best not to panic.

Okay. Calm down. Deep breaths. First question. Where am I?

"Where am I?" He asks one of the gaurds. He gets no answer. He turns to the man next to him. "Where am I?" 

"Right now? You're on a rectifier. In a minute? Well, that admittedly depends. Either way you're not gonna like it, program."

"Program?"

The man gives him a funny look. They're both quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When the ship lands, even more guards (Lysander is getting steadily sicker of seeing all of these guards) aproach and start investigating the row of prisoners.

One starts at far end of the line and points a scanner at the prisoner there. The scanner buzzes for a moment.

"Rectify." He says.

He moves down the line.

"Rectify."

"Rectify."

"Games."

"Rectify."

He eventually gets to the prisoner that has simply been repeating the words "not the games" for the past several minutes, who, predictably, gets hit with the dreaded five letter word.

"Games."

The prisoner sobs. The guard keeps moving down the line.

"Rectify."

"Rectify."

He eventually gets to Lysander.

"Games."

Ah. Hm. That's. That's bad, isn't it.


End file.
